MEMORIA
by InumeCari-Cullen
Summary: te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! y no dejare de repetirlo si con eso consigo que te quedes conmigo...Inu&Kag LEMON!...Kagome...yo...no puedo hacerlo...jujuju dedicada a alguien que ocupa mis pensamientos XD!
1. Vacío

**MEMORIA**

**By Inume-chan**

_Nuestros recuerdos son nuestro más preciado tesoro y nuestras experiencias vividas nos hacen ser quienes somos…_

_¿Qué sucedería si un día te despiertas sintiendo que algo falta dentro de ti?_

_Memorias de sonrisas pasadas, de agradables momentos, de un amor verdadero… _

Chapter 1.- Vacío

Es un día radiante, Kagome se despierta con un poco de pereza y se arregla para ir al colegio. Todo parece normal, sus amigas son las mismas, su casa la misma…en fin, nada ha cambiado, pero ¿por qué siente que le falta algo? No sabe por qué había faltado tanto a clase antes, su abuelo y su mamá le dicen que estuvo enferma pero no le explican de qué y Souta…él ya casi no le habla.

—Higurashi!!! —le saluda alguien a lo lejos.

—Houjo-kun? —dice algo confundida.

—Te estaba esperando…puedo acompañarte a casa? —pregunta un poco nervioso por la expresión de Kagome.

—Mmm…no sé, si quieres por mí no hay problema pero…

—No es por nada en especial —interrumpe —es que…me preocupas un poco Higurashi—mientras caminan por un parque.

La noche se hace próxima, Houjo invitó a Kagome a una cafetería para que pudieran conversar con más calma.

—¿Qué tal está? —pregunta Houjo después que Kagome comiera un poco de pancake.

— Muy bueno, gracias. Houjo-kun? —mientras sonríe.

—¿Si? —responde mientras toma un sorbo de café.

—Dijiste que yo te preocupaba…¿por qué? —pregunta algo consternada, sus palabras habían rondado su mente la tarde entera y esperaba que se lo aclarase.

—Sí…em…Higurashi…me he dado cuenta que en estos tres últimos meses, al parecer tu salud ha mejorado y me alegré mucho por eso —dice algo serio pero sonriente, mira fijamente a Kagome y la calidez de su mirada lo hace estremecerse.

—Entonces…¿qué sucede? —su rostro se torna un poco sombrío ante la actitud de ese chico, le inspiraba confianza hasta cierto punto le gustaba su compañía pero…ya nada la hacía feliz…sentía un vacío dentro de sí.

"_¿Qué me sucede?"_

"_Te extraño…"_

"_¿A quién¿Quién me extraña?"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_¿Quién es? Me llama… ¿pero quién?"_

—Higurashi?…Higurashi?…HIGURASHI! —Houjo gritó su nombre y todos los clientes voltearon verlos.

—Lo siento…¿qué? —dijo saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

—Estaba hablando y de repente te quedaste así, ves, es a lo que me refiero. Lo he notado cuando estamos en clase ya no…eres la de siempre, es como si…

—Me faltara algo —interrumpe —sí, yo también pienso eso pero según mi mamá un efecto secundario de los medicamentos que estuve tomando era olvidar algunas cosas —la tristeza se apodera otra vez de sus ojos de sus ojos chocolates.

—¿Y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo? —pregunta intentando darle esperanza.

—No lo sé…es que siento que va más allá de algo que viví…mas bien son… —se detiene a pensarlo sin saber como continuar —Olvídalo.

—Pero…

—Olvídalo sí —mira su reloj y se levanta rápidamente para escapar de aquella situación —me tengo que ir, es tarde, mi abuelo quería ayuda con algo —miente.

—Espérame, te acompaño —dice tomando su mochila, tratando de alcanzarla.

—No te preocupes —dice mientras está ya en la puerta —¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA! —se despide alejándose en su bicicleta.

Las calles están iluminadas por miles de luces…el mundo dejó de ser el mismo, desde hace tres meses que Kagome se miente a sí misma y trata de vivir como una chica normal de 15 años…

"_Kagome…"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Déjame en paz"_

"_Te extraño…"_

—¡CÁLLATE! —grita repetida e histéricamente mientras sube las escaleras hacia el templo Higurashi.

"_Kagome…"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Te extraño"_

—¿Dónde estás¿Quién eres? —grita hacia la nada hacia la nada sintiéndose al borde de la locura.

"_Kagome…"_

—¡El árbol sagrado! —voltea al darse cuenta que esa voz proviene de allí.

"_Kagome…"_

—¿Quién eres? —grita nuevamente, hacia donde proviene esa voz sin importarle si esa persona puede escucharla o no.

"_Kagome…Te extraño" _

—¿Por qué me haces esto¡Responde! —su voz se quiebra, está asustada y a punto de llorar, pero necesita saberlo.

Su corazón late rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, la hace estremecerse de seguro es por el miedo o no?

—Trata de recordar dónde lo has escuchado —se dice a sí misma buscando una salida.

"_Kagome…"_

—I…I…Inu… —balbucea, esa voz alborota todos sus sentidos.

"_Kagome…Te necesito"_

—Inu…Inu…INUYASHA!!!

El árbol sagrado emite una luz muy brillante y vienen a su mente imágenes indistintas de otro tiempo…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—_No ella no puede saber nada__ — dice una voz masculina casi ánimo._

—_Pero InuYasha ¿acaso no la necesitas en la era Sengouku?__ —pregunta otra voz es…¿su abuelo?_

— _Sí pero no me arriesgaré, prefiero que esos recuerdos…__ —le cuesta continuar su frase —__se mantengan ocultos_—.

_Se oyen unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto, entra InuYasha cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido._

—_No quiero arriesgarme a que olvides todo…mientras yo…no esté seguro…tú…__ —no continúa porque alguien entra a la habitación._

—_Hermano InuYasha…no te vayas__ —dice Souta intentando convencerlo._

—_Cuídenla por mí…adiós Kagome…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sacude su cabeza intentando entender qué fue todo eso…¿Qué no podía saber¿De qué no estaba seguro¿InuYasha?...esa conversación retumbaba en su mente.

—¡InuYasha! —repite y su corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente de nuevo, sea como sea debía saber quién era ese tal…InuYasha.

Vuelve a resplandecer una luz pero ésta vez proviene del lugar donde se encuentra el pozo, Kagome se dirige hacia allá con convicción, necesita recuperar su vida anterior y está segura de que ése InuYasha es parte importante de ella.

Abre la puerta, la luz sale de dentro del pozo lo que quiere decir que su vida, sus recuerdos…InuYasha, todas las respuestas se encuentran en ese lugar…o es lo que cree.

—No importa lo que pase debo seguir si quiero terminar con esto —dice para darse valor a sí misma —¡Allá voy! —.

Salta dentro del pozo y lo atraviesa, el suelo está firme, de nuevo ve la luz de la Luna iluminar vagamente una de las paredes del mismo…¿Cómo puede suceder eso si el pozo está dentro de un cuarto?

Escala las paredes de éste y llega a la salida, al incorporarse completamente se percata de que una persona se encuentra sentada apoyándose en el pozo…¿Quién será?

Se acerca sigilosamente, parece estar dormido, lo mira detenidamente, es muy atractivo por cierto. De cabello blanco y largo, ropas holgadas y extrañas de color rojo, una katana antigua entre sus manos y sobre su cabeza unas muy particulares orejas de perro…¿Cómo se sentirán?…suaves y afelpaditas?

Kagome se acerca más a ese extraño y por alguna razón no siente temor, se arrodilla y sus manos se dirigen hacia las orejas de éste…tal y como lo pensaba suaves y afelpaditas…jaja

—Mmm…¿no crees que ya es suficiente?…Kagome —dice un poco soñoliento, esa voz…ese extraño sabe…su nombre!

Detiene sus manos sólo para perderse en esos brillantes ojos dorados que la miran impactados por su presencia.

—Kagome… —.

**Continuará!!!**

**Konnichiwa minna! Espero les haya gustado, es el primer fic que escribo pero le he puesto el empeño…Arigatou gozaimasu Anixta, mi editora, a Fes (Fesabi) por su fic "Oferta" que me impulsó a escribir uno propio y a todos mis lindos amix que lo han leído (incluídos los del cole) arigatou gozaimasu!!!… **

**matta ne!**

**Inume-chan (la pag no me aceptó mi nick verdadero y me tocó cambiarlo)**

**P.D. Dejen reviews…onegai shimasu!**


	2. Juntos

Chapter 2.- Juntos

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto han pasado tres meses que no ve a Kagome y no se ha atrevido a buscarla, se siente presionado por Kaede y los demás así que decidió dormir al aire libre con la Luna como compañera. Se acomodó junto alo pozo, mirando hacia el cielo… ¡Cuánto desea poder verla!, escucharla decir su nombre, hasta un "osuwari", sonríe levemente ante éste último pensamiento…

—_Kagome…Te necesito… —_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Unas manos tocan sus sensibles orejas, son suaves caricias molestas ¿Por qué la gente siempre hace eso? Ese aroma…

— Mmm…¿no crees que ya es suficiente?…Kagome —dice sin percatarse de sus palabras pero…KAGOME!!!???

Abre sus ojos de golpe, sus sentidos nunca lo han engañado, pero presiente con pesar que todo esto pudiese ser un sueño.

—Kagome… —murmura suavemente al verla de frente es…¡Ella! Su aroma, sus ojos pero…¿cómo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces la hala hacia su cuerpo, para comprobar si es un sueño, la calidez de su piel tal y como la había sentido en ése mismo lugar la vez que Sesshoumaru lo hirió y para protegerla la quitó los fragmentos mientras la abrazaba.

Su corazón late rápidamente, ¿Cómo es que éste extraño la conoce? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con sus recuerdos perdidos? ¿Con InuYasha? O quizás él…

—Em…¿Quién eres tú? —dice nerviosamente al encontrarse atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de ése extraño que hace que sus mejillas se incendien.

Su sangre se congeló y su corazón se partió en dos, al escuchar esas palabras, InuYasha se aparta de ella y voltea su rostro, sus inocentes ojos serían puñaladas directas en éste momento.

—Disculpa si te molesté…es que…tus orejas… —deja escapar una pequeña risa —nunca antes había visto a alguien con unas —concluye sonriente intentando disipar la tensión en el rostro de ése extraño.

—Nun…ca? —pregunta con dificultad, aún sabiendo la situación le cuesta tanto aceptarlo…ese maldito Naraku.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—_¡Ja! InuYasha aún sigues sufriendo por Kikyo__ —dice de manera despectiva, ése ser despreciable, Naraku._

—_¡Cállate! Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho…__ —dice con furia el ojidorado —__de ésta no te escaparás BAKURYUHAAA!!! _—concluye para lanzar con todas sus fuerzas un poderoso ataque, pero este no lo alcanza.

—_Jamás podrás atravesar mi barrera__ —dice con esa sonrisa arrogante y malévola en su rostro _—_Te dejaré un pequeño recuerdo para que me olvides…_

—_¡Keh! Deja de hablar tonterías…lanza tu mejor golpe, que yo te lo regresaré__ —después de decir esto toma en alto con sus dos manos a Tessaiga._

_Miroku se da cuenta de lo que Naraku quiere hacer porque en su infancia recuerda algo parecido que le sucedió a su madre…_

—_Señorita Kagome, no deje que InuYasha reciba ese ataque_—_dice Miroku muy seriamente ante el peligro que corre InuYasha._

—_Está bien, Miroku pero… _—.

—_¡Keh! Yo no necesito ayuda sólo quiero probarle que no es nada comparado conmigo _—_dice con seguridad InuYasha._

_Naraku lanza su ataque, pero por lo inestable del suelo Kagome ve como única opción lanzarse frente a InuYasha para protegerlo._

—_KAGOME!!!_—.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Inu…Yasha? —pregunta intentando averiguar si ese hombre era quien tanto la llamaba.

Voltea hacia ella y su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente de nuevo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por esos labios.

—¿Eh?...tú me…¿recuerdas? —pregunta confundido mirándola fijamente.

—Entonces tú eres el que me llamaba… ¿Para qué me necesitabas? —pregunta inocentemente sin saber que esto heriría más el corazón del ojidorado.

—Kagome este yo… —la duda se apodera de él otra vez —no te necesitaba —dice con tono indiferente mientras le da la espalda.

—¿Qué? pero si yo escuché tu voz…además yo pensé que —su voz se torna triste —podrías ayudarme a recordar —.

No responde, no puede responder porque él si puede ayudarla, es más es el único que puede hacerlo…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_InuYasha entra inesperadamente a casa de Kaede, con Kagome inconsciente entre sus brazos…_

—_¡Anciana Kaede, rápido!_—_dice desesperado dando a entender que algo malo sucede._

—_Vamos InuYasha acuéstala aquí_—_indica, señalando el tapete junto a la olla que está en el fuego. _

—_InuYasha, será mejor que la lleves a su casa_—_dice Miroku con mucha seriedad._

—_¡Arg! ¿de qué hablas? No puede regresar así_—_dice furioso sin despegar la vista de Kagome recostada aún inconsciente._

—_Debes hacerlo _—_insiste Miroku._

—_¡No! Ella no está bien y es por…_—_no continúa sus palabras y sólo mantiene su mirada fija en Kagome._

—_La señorita Kagome no te va a recordar InuYasha_—_informa Miroku con tristeza _—_ni a ninguno de nosotros_—.

—_Pero Monje Miroku…¿Qué está diciendo?_—_pregunta Sango desconcertada._

—_Miroku deja de bromear, Kagome sólo está desmayada. Pronto se recuperará_—_dice optimista Shippou, pero la expresión de Miroku no cambia._

—_Sólo nos recordará en el momento que la persona a la que protegió, es decir tú, InuYasha…le confiese sus sentimientos hacia ella_—_concluye viendo la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de InuYasha._

—_Entonces, si yo…_

—_No es tan fácil romper el conjuro, debes estar seguro de tus sentimientos, si no ella perderá esos recuerdos…para siempre_—_informa Kaede sabiendo que el corazón de InuYasha aún se debate entre Kikyo y Kagome._

—_Llévala a casa y explícale todo a su familia._—_aconseja Miroku por lo difícil que es la situación para InuYasha _—_Mientras aclaras tus sentimientos…será mejor que ella no te vea…_

_InuYasha tomó a Kagome de nuevo en sus brazos y se dirigió por el bosque hacia el pozo para llevarla al lugar donde ella "pertenece"…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kagome se levanta, sintiéndose incómoda con el silencio que se ha hecho presente entre ellos, ese chico "InuYasha", la había llamado ¿Para qué? quizás debía resignarse y seguir con su vida pero…¡¡¿Cómo diablos iba a regresar?!!

—Kagome…¡ven conmigo! —sin decir más la toma del brazo y la obliga a acompañarlo.

—¿Eh? pero… —.

Atraviesan el espeso bosque, hasta llegar ante un imponente árbol donde InuYasha se detiene y suelta su mano.

—Aquí fue donde nos conocimos —dice con aquella voz profunda, recordando esos momentos —ese día tú me liberaste. —.

Kagome se mantiene en silencio intentando analizar lo que había dicho InuYasha. Él, la confunde aunque todo pareciera indicar que un fuerte lazo los unía o aún los une…

—Kagome… —voltea hacia ella y comienza a acercarse poco a poco, su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho e InuYasha continúa su acercamiento.

Posa sus manos en la espalda de ella para atraerla lentamente hacia él, ve como Kagome cierra sus ojos y levanta su cabeza, esos labios…le ruegan ser besados.

Suavemente siente los labios de InuYasha rozar los suyos…su primer beso, le sabía a nostalgia había en ella algo que sentía como si eso ya hubiese sucedido, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La brisa nocturna congeló sus humedecidos labios, en su corazón había una pregunta que no podría dejar pasar…

—InuYasha…¿me quieres? —.

**Continuará!!!**

**GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN A LA MILLONÉSIMA POTENCIA!!!! es que he estado ocupada con el cole y los exámenes pero igual aquí está el tan esperado segundo capítulo…¿qué le contestará InuYasha? Espero sus reviews (no me regañen mucho)…sean comprensivs con está linda escritora amateur…**

**matta ne! **

**Inume-chan**


	3. ¿Me quieres?

Chapter 3.- ¿Me quieres?

Bajó su cabeza para atrapar aquellos labios, como ya lo hizo la vez que Kagome lo salvó de transformarse en youkai, aún arriesgando su propia vida. Ahora es diferente.

Mueve sus labios experimentalmente y comienza a sentirse acalorado por la respuesta de Kagome…es tan deliciosa, podría pasarse la vida entera besando esos labios, embriagado por el dulce aroma que emana.

Se separa de ella, sintiendo cosquillas en su boca a causa del frío, percibiendo un brillo diferente en esos ojos marrones que lo miran directamente…

—InuYasha…¿me quieres? —pregunta inocentemente al autor de que su pulso se encuentre a mil por hora.

—Yo…Kagome…tú —balbucea indistintamente, sin poder articular las palabras que verdaderamente desea expresar.

—Mmm…disculpa —sacudiendo su cabeza —no te preocupes, fue una tontería —concluye mientras se separa de su cálido abrazo.

—¡NO! —grita desesperado al ver como el rostro de la pelinegra se opaca —Yo necesitaba verte porque… —no concluyen intentando aclarar un poco sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con hastío, quiere respuestas ¡y las quiere ahora!

—Kagome…mmmn —aclara un poco su garganta.

"_Debo hacerlo no aguanto que me trate como a un extraño"_

—Kagome…yo… —recapitula —necesitaba verte…para decirte que…

—¿Qué? —dice Kagome un poco enojada ahora.

—Que eres…la persona más importante para mí y ya no existe en mi corazón nadie más que tú —suelta todo de golpe ante la presión de la pelinegra.

—Eh?...¿QUÉ? —repite en voz alta, aún sin poder creer lo que ha escuchado.

—Te amo, Kagome —con estas últimas palabras se inclina de nuevo hacia sus labios para entregarles toda la pasión que siente.

Una luz brillante hace resplandecer el árbol sagrado junto a los fragmentos que lleva Kagome, con aquella confesión InuYasha rompió el conjuro.

Repentinamente la mente de Kagome es bombardeada por imágenes que habían permanecido guardadas…

Se separan el uno del otro.

Kagome sonríe.

InuYasha sonríe.

—Yo también te amo…InuYasha —murmura tiernamente Kagome haciendo que esos ojos dorados comiencen a empañarse, ¡¡¿está llorando?!!

InuYasha la atrae bruscamente a su cuerpo y la aprieta muy fuerte, mientras cálidas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

—Kagome…me sentí tan culpable…Te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! Y no dejaré de repetirlo si con eso consigo que te quedes conmigo para siempre —expresa sus sentimientos más profundos y escondidos.

—No me iré…Te amo —susurra Kagome acercándose nuevamente a InuYasha.

Una flama incendiaba el lugar y no era precisamente la de la fogata…InuYasha se había quitado su haori en un comienzo para que Kagome no tuviera frío, ésta ahora se encontraba debajo de ellos haciendo las veces de sábana. Se besaban apasionadamente despertando sensaciones que ninguno de los dos había experimentado.

Las manos de InuYasha se deslizan por debajo de la blusa de Kagome, acariciando delicadamente su espalda y sus costados, temerosas de subir un poco más.

Inconscientemente, ella desliza su brazo bajo el de InuYasha, mientras el otro su cuello y sus dedos juguetean con su cabello.

Gime al sentir como Kagome posa sus manos en su pecho, empujando poco a poco su gi blanco, no sin dejar de explorar la textura de su piel haciendo que le hierva la sangre ante el placer que le provocaba.

—Ka…go…me —murmura jadeante InuYasha por su respiración agitada.

¿Qué le hacía ésa chica? no podría resistir más, todo esto era demasiado para él. La mezcla de olores y sensaciones lo estaban volviendo loco, pero disfrutaría de esa locura un poco más.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de cuán seductor era todo, sabía lo que era un beso francés y tenía la idea de que sonaba como la más desagradable, repulsiva y antihigiénica práctica que dos personas podrían hacer-éste no se sentía para nada desagradable o repulsivo.

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a desfallecer y se volteó para un respiro…¡¡¿Cómo se supone que respires cuando estás siendo besada de esa manera?!!

InuYasha tomó ventaja inmediata del momento para deslizar su boca a lo largo de su mandíbula dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso.

Para Kagome, la sensación era extrañamente placentera pero ¿estaba preparada para lo que vendría después? Cuando él llegó a su oreja, haló el lóbulo dentro de la cálida cavidad de su boca y lo succionó fuertemente sorprendiéndola tanto que estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que ella podría hacerlo estremecer de la misma manera, la pregunta es ¿cómo?

Ya sin su camisa sentía las manos de Kagome pasear por todo su torso, comenzó a bajar sensualmente por su cuello, luego sus labios siguieron recorriéndola para dar pequeñas mordidas a lo largo del hombro izquierdo de Kagome antes de darle la misma atención al derecho.

La mano de InuYasha comenzó a subir y sentía asfixiarse, su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura a medida que avanzaba, Kagome respiraba con dificultad-estaba tocando su seno! Primero comenzó masajeando pequeños círculos concéntricos por todo éste ¿Cómo podía eso sentirse tan bien?, se preguntaba dentro de sí a la vez que InuYasha frotaba suavemente y apretaba esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Inu…Yasha…ah! —gime al final, ya sin poder controlarse, cerrando sus ojos entregándose al placer que sus caricias le producían.

De pronto todo se detiene…

—Kagome…yo…no puedo hacerlo… —.

**Bueno bueno me demoré alguito pero aquí esta la conti y para el próximo chapter más lemon y...EL FINAL!!! así que no se lo pierdan!!! y déjenme unas buenas reviews!!! onegai shimasu!!!**

**matta ne!**

**Inume-chan**


End file.
